Follow You
by bohemiansin
Summary: Jean's life is slowly ebbing away after an encounter with an abnormal titan, but finds a bright side to dying when he meets his deceased boyfriend
_**A/N**_ **/Oh heyo everyone, look! I've made another extremely gut wrenching fanfic for you~ I know I know, how generous of me. Not. Anyway, just wanted to make a quickie for you lovely people because I was listening to Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon for the millionth time and this piece of art dawned on me so please, do enjoy and, as always, stay tuned for more trashy shit~ Love you all 3/**

 _It was not supposed to end like this._

At least, it's not how I _wanted_ it to end: Being gathered, smothered even, around your closest comrades while you're internally, and externally, bleeding out from a 12 meter abnormal _creature_ that come out of fucking nowhere.

I, Jean Kirschtein, should've seen it coming- I mean, it was right _there_ , but I guess it's gonna be one of those days where nothing goes your way. Before I could do anything, the awkward titan already took a swing at me and my squad, sending us flying straight towards another squad which so happened to be Eren Jeager's team.

Three of my men had died instantly upon impact while one had a few broken bones, _thank god_ , and as for me? Nearly all my ribs felt at least broken as well as multiple places in my sternum, hips, left shin, and right arm, leaving me as limp as a wet noodle when I came crashing down on my head near Jeager's traveling party.

It was a damn _miracle_ , or maybe it was a _curse_ , that I'm still conscious after my collision with mother nature, leaving me dazed and completely out of air.

It took all my strength to force my head to turn left just in time to see a group of horses coming up to me, a wave of relief flooding over my flaccid body. At least I won't die alone, even if it was with this suicidal jerk..

"Someone go get medic, _**STAT**_!" I could hear the raging brunette scream as he whoaed his horse right in front of me, typical but who was I to complain, right? He climbed off the massive beast, kneeling beside me to prop my head up onto his lap. By this time, I've been having serious breathing difficulty from a series of broken bones in my abdomen while trying not to pass out from possible brain damage and blood loss.

I took a deep intake of the smokey wind around me, gritting my teeth as a sharp pain shot through my entire chest.

Everything stung and ached as if my whole being was on fire, especially with every inhale I took. I partially wished that I would've snapped my spine instead of my cranium so I could be paralyzed, so I could be numb from this immense pain.

My dull, hazel eyes flicked blankly from Eren to Sasha to.. Armin?.. then to this other raven-haired gal who was now looking at me with worry. She looked oddly familiar, but it hurt to remember stuff right now.

 **"Hold on, Kirschtein, help is on it's way! Stay with us! I am not going to lose you too!"**

 **"We need more pressure on his wounds, now!"**

Eren yelled something about holding onto my soul or some shit like that to me but I don't know anymore. My hearing became faint a while ago, an ear-piercing ring replaced all sound from the world surrounding me except my own labored breathing. Everything became so chillingly tranquil as the edges of my sight started to dim away into darkness before suddenly an angelic light shone in the midpoint of my view, something warm and... familiar.

 _"Jean.."_

I gradually lifted my head towards the burning horizon, eyes welling up with tears in utter shock and slight confusion when my tawny eyes met a pair of glowing walnut brown eyes.

In front of me was none other than my deceased lover, _Marco Bodt_ , hovering over me like some sort of guardian angel.

 **"He's losing too much blood! Grab more towels!"**

Seeing his absolute beauty again, hearing his sweet voice again, smelling his hypnotizing scent again, made my heart strings tug against my shattered chest as I forced my only non useless limb to extend out towards the luminous angel.

A blissful smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as a strained, but sweet whisper escaped my split lips.

 _"Marco.."_

 **"Sir, He's slipping out of consciousness!"**

The freckled savior leered as he reached out his ghostly hand for mine and gripped me tight.

 **"He's going into shock!"**

 _"Let's go home.."_ His beautiful voice would say.

All I did was simply nod my weary head as he pulled me up from my disheveled corpse, my heart breaking when I finally peered back at my grief stricken friends one last time as they tried to save my cold, beaten up self.

"What about our friends?" I asked, not being able to take my forlorn eyes off the thickening group. Marco stopped where he was and smiled sadly down at the tragic scene.

"They'll be fine, though this will be traumatizing.. It'll somewhat make them stronger.." He sighed heavenly. I nodded again before ripping my irises from the sobbing comrades to trail beside my eternal boyfriend.

 **"Oh god, he's stopped breathing!"**

 **"Somebody help him!"**

 **"Jean!"**

But I was already gone, accompanying Marco into a blinding light to spend my eternity with because wherever the glistening beauty may go, I, _Jean Kirschtein_ , will follow no matter what the consequences may be.


End file.
